Cassie's Death Pt 2
by Sami Phelps
Summary: What happens when your alone, after almost getting killed? Find out in this story. R&R Please!


Her vision was blurred as she saw bright lights shining down on her. She winced at the sight of the lights as panic started to set in. _Am I dead?_ Her mind wondered as she realized she was not dead. She looked around and realized she was in the hospital with her throat bandaged all around. The last thing she remember was bleeding out in the courtroom lobby with Jeremy smirking down at her, hoping she would die like Cassandra did. Nancy suddenly remembered Johnny. She started to get out of the bed, before being pushed back down by a nurse. "Oh no you don't Ms. Thompson." The nurse said in a high pitched voice which Nancy covered her ears. She tried asking to where her brother was without success, so she took a piece of paper and wrote it down to which the nurse looked down as the doctor came in and she asked the same exact question. The doctor looked her straight in the eye with some sadness in his tone as he said: "I'm sorry Nancy, but Johnny….. He didn't make it. The hit he sustained knocked him out and then… killed him." Nancy was wide eyed and about to cry, when she realized it was up to her to stop Jeremy and end his reign of terror. Nancy tried to speak, only finding it difficult due to her throat being bandaged. So she wrote down some questions and got really lame responses, which pissed her off. The doctors left her alone. Nancy was still in shock, but suddenly only had one thing on her mind: **Revenge**. She took out a piece of paper and wrote some ideas down. A few days later, she was back to work. Even though she wasn't able to talk verbally, most people understood what she was saying. She went into Mark Hoffman's office for a private meeting she had scheduled with him days earlier, before the attack. Hoffman looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry to hear about Johnny, Nancy. I know he meant the world to you." He said in a sympathetic tone Nancy had never heard come from him before. She nodded. He looked at the sketches in her hand and realized what the sketch was of. A flashback came to Hoffman's memory as he watched Seth Baxter, the man who had killed his sister Angelina, was cut in half violently. Nancy tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of it. She handed the sketches over and suggested that they work together to make Jeremy pay. Hoffman shook his head. "Nancy, I will help you, but it's your own personal revenge against this guy. I can only do so much in assisting you with this task." Hoffman said in a stern, but calm tone. Hoffman knew he couldn't get angry at Nancy after all she had been through. He sighed and then looked at the picture of his sister, remembering the scene just as violent as Cassandra's. Nancy noticed this and knew the truth. "S…. So, what do we do now?" Nancy asked nervously. Hoffman looked at her and thought about his words carefully before responding. "Well… First of all, do you have the trap set up?" He asked. Nancy nodded. "It's all set up and ready to go, but I need to capture him if you catch my drift." She said with a bit of a laugh. Hoffman gave her a hard stare, but chuckled a bit. Nancy sighed and took some photographs out and looked at them. She knew one place he would be, but would he be there tonight? Biting her lip, she put the photos away and then gave him a layout of how it was going to look. He looked over every detail of the drawing and nodded, quite impressed. "When does it go into action?" He asked, thinking he knew the answer. Nancy looked him straight in the eye. "It begins tonight." She said in a serious, but dangerous tone. "Alright. I'll see you in about two hours then?" Hoffman asked her after a few moments of silence. She jumped and nodded. "Yes. Two hours will be plenty of time to catch him." She bit her lip, hoping it would be enough time. She left Hoffman's office and went back to her apartment to get ready for tonight. She had given him directions to where the trap was waiting to be used. She drove to Jeremy's apartment and waited for him to come out. She didn't have to wait for long as she saw Jeremy walk out of his apartment and go to his car. He was trying to find his car keys, which gave Nancy the opportunity to do what she needed to. Using her quick ninja-like abilities, she snuck behind Jeremy, stuck the needle into his neck, and pressed the plunger down. "Payback's a bitch, motherfucker." She whispered in his ear as he blacked out. She picked him up and carried him to her car. She tied him up and put him in the trunk. She drove back to the location where Hoffman was waiting. She went inside, carrying Jeremy on her back. "What do you think?" She asked when she arrived and put Jeremy on the table. Hoffman, not hearing her come in and jumped when she spoke. He examined the shiny blade and was impressed. "Did you make this yourself or did you buy it somewhere?" He asked as he went to touch the blade. "I made it myself believe that or not, really up to you." She said with a shrug. She took Jeremy's shirt off and put it in a duffle bag she had. She handed him some restraints. "Could you restrain him down please?" She asked in a sweet voice. Hoffman nodded and restrained Jeremy down like Seth was restrained. "Alright now that is done, I think I will leave you to finish up." He said and went and stood outside the door. Nancy put the tape in and finished putting everything into place. "Alright, it's payback time." And with that, Nancy shut the door and watched as Jeremy was cut violently in half 30 seconds later. She felt a sense that she had never felt before. She looked at Hoffman and nodded for them to leave. She smiled at what she had just done. Hoffman looked at her with a smirk. "Happy now huh?" He asked her as they walked to her car. "Oh hell yes. I have been waiting to do that for a few months now." She said, but her voice was starting to get a bit raspy. She packed all the stuff away. Hoffman turned back and grabbed her hand. "You did cover your tracks right?" He asked, still holding her hand. "Yes I did. I did it the right way this time." She responded with a sly smile. Hoffman left her alone and she sat in her car. She sat there, knowing she had done the right thing. As she started her car, her mind wondered, _Is this truly over, or has the battle just begun?_


End file.
